Materia Oblivios
by Abbot Timmo
Summary: This is a somewhat spinoff of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones for the Game Boy Advance. You will notice it A LOT in the prologue, but I do take it on my own parallel. Enjoy and R&R!
1. Prologue: The Fall of Naeris

-1_Materia Oblivios_

**PROLOGUE: THE FALL OF NAERIS**

In an age long past, evil flooded over the land. Creatures of the dark wave of evil ran wild, unchecked throughout the land, ever pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, to the deities of the Second Age of Glamdel, and from a blinding light came hope. Five beautiful stones, intricately carven, descended from the heavens: the Blessed Jewels of Glamdel, which had the power to destroy evil for good. The hero Vox and his warriors used these five treasures to combat evil. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his putrid soul inside of the Blessed Jewels. With darkness imprisoned, peace would return to Glamdel. An age of peace would pass. Four thousand years has it been since the epic battle between Vox and the Demon King. But peace could not last. For some four millennia, a quiet peace has reigned in the absence of the past darkness. The Blessed Jewels have been passed from one generation to the next over the previous ages. Nations have been built around the Jewels' power and their legacy. There is the kingdom of Naeris, which is ruled by Flavian, the peerless Warrior King. Then there is the kingdom of Flerial, ruled by Salbei, the venerated Sage King. And the kingdom of Jazda is ruled by Rejnaat, Queen of the Crystal Sand. The eastern theocracy of Rolsten was ruled by Manzel, the Divine Emperor. And finally, there is the Vox Empire, ruled by Grillo, the stalwart Silent Emperor. These five countries have been joined by the slowly emerging republic of Caricio. In the prolonged peace of Glamdel, the ancient fights documented in the archaic script of Vox's day have faded into legend, and the ancient dark arts once widely practiced have all but evaporated from memory, save for several shamans in Vox's court. It is now the year 1039, in Glamdel's Fourth Age. In one instant, the whole of Glamdel has been threatened by an unforeseen atrocity. The Vox Empire, the largest of the five Blessed Jewel nations, has invaded the kingdom of Naeris, under orders by Emperor Grillo. Naeris, caught off guard, is unable to amass a great enough resistance. Adding to King Flavian's worries, his son Sinris has gone missing. Vox's forces move with a swift destructive power, seizing territory after territory. The battle has been taken to the gates of Naeris Castle itself. Naeris will fall; it is inevitable now. But King Flavian and Sinren must make their escape.

Vox was coming! A soldier runs from his post at the front of the Castle Naeris, running to see King Flavian. "Your Majesty," he says, looking perplexed and urgent, "I bear bad news. The castle gate… It's been breached, sire. Emperor Grillo's forces are within our walls."

Flavian's countenance had been set firm, he is sure he has seen the end of his reign, and he responds, slowly, "I… understand." He never turns from the window he is staring out to look at his Sergeant, the sunlight shining off his silver hair and reflecting off of his royal blue armor, but he keeps conversing none the less.

"Sir, the garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Sinris and can expect

no aid from his men. Your Majesty," He frowns, confused, "What are we to do?"

Flavian sighs, "What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms."

He looks at him, accepting that his King had just surrendered to Vox and Emperor Grillo. "Yes… Your Majesty." He gives his King a weak smile. "I wouldn't go any other way."

"Sergeant, please hurry." Flavian had not yet moved, but his face was contorting with worry, and his brow furrowed beyond its usual limit.

Princess Sinren runs up to the King, her long, light bluish hair trailing behind her, blowing in the wind from King Flavian's window. Her bright blue eyes are full of concern as she looks at him. "Father…"

"Sinren. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" His tone was signaling a slight edge of worry, and solidity. He wasn't going to leave the Castle unless the Vox forces make him for the sake of diplomacy.

She looks at him, unsure of her father's meaning. "Yes, I have it right here."

"Good. Saul," he says without turning.

His General of the Naeris Knights approaches him, astride his steed. He is a young man of twenty-three years, yet he is already at the top of King Flavian's Knights. He has dark reddish-brown hair and a very official demeanor. He is every bit a warrior by looks, standing at six feet and four inches, and a handsome man by most conventional standards, with his soft brown eyes and his perfectly polished blue armor that marked his status, as it was a similar hue to His Majesty King Flavian's. He is a quiet, reflective individual, and has a soft voice, with which he responds to his King, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Take Sinren and head for Flerial. King Salbei is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe."

"Understood. And what of Your Majesty?"

"Me?" he chuckles softly. "I shall remain here." He turns away from the window for the first time and looks gravely at his daughter and his General, with an air of reassurance and confidence under the serious exterior of the King's lined face. In all of his thirty-nine years of reign, since days before his seventeenth birthday, he had never faced so sticky a problem. His twin children are nearing their eighteenth birthdays, and he is so very proud of them. He knows he is at the end of his rope, for no diplomacy can save him. The culmination of his life's work begins to run through his mind. A single tear wells up in his eye, but he lets it go, for no amount of grief he is feeling at his own demise and that of his kingdom can prevent him from keeping a level head and ensuring his daughter's continued life. Though there is a jarring thought comes to him that frightens him. Can he have caused this attack and, succinctly, his own demise? Is it his fault? No matter, he would never show fear to Vox, Grillo, or any man he encountered. His lineage of Pontifex Fighters and Lords will not end here, even if the reign of King Flavian did. He speaks again, in a clear voice, "We have long held Vox among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this?" He is voicing his deepest unsettling fear. "Have I erred in my leadership? Naeris is mine to guide… How could I have failed her so?"

Sinren's eyes widen. She knows her father's fate. "No! Father, you can't stay!

You mustn't! If you remain behind, so shall I!" Her eyes are moistened, for she doesn't think it possible that her father, King Flavian of Naeris' Pontifex lineage, could really be beaten now, of all times.

Flavian looks at Saul, who senses the emanating power that had made King Flavian Pontifex a powerful ruler and a real fighter. "Go now, Saul! Ride! Take her to safety!"

Saul rides over and grabs Princess Sinren, swinging her up onto his horse.

"Father!"

"Forgive me, Your Highness."

Flavian nods at a young cavalier, fresh from recruit training, named Uaine. He looks at his King for a moment for the last time ever and then races after General Saul and Princess Sinren, just as the Vox fighters surround the throne room.

Hearing the footsteps of Vox's men, the King looks upward, sighing. "So this is my end… Sinris, Sinren… You must survive."

Thirty fighters enter the throne room, all carrying assortments of swords and spears, even the occasional axe. Once all have entered, surrounding the King, three figures advance from the crowd. Two of them, King Flavian recognizes at once. The man with the impressive armor and massive black horse was Vox's General Xiomar, the man who had taught Flavian's son Sinris how to fight. He bows to the King, having deep respect for him ever since he had been introduced to him nineteen years prior.

"Your Highness."

"Xiomar." Flavian looks at Vox's General, seeing the anguish in his eyes, for Xiomar has never been a man to betray his allies, but he is and always has been loyal to a fault and faithfully serves his lord, Emperor Grillo, who, as fate would have it, is the second man King Flavian recognized. He has a look on him that was typical of His Majesty. Indifference. And the third man is another of Vox's Generals, Gonfroi de Cioches. He is an arrogant man, though a skilled fighter. In his hand is a massive sword, two-handed by make, but strong and balanced is his arm that he can wield it with one and wield his shield in the other. And on his back is an axe of silver quality, keenest of all those in the room. He grins at King Flavian, looking not unlike a goblin would after catching himself a particularly large vermin to eat, though without the green hue to his skin. Emperor Grillo takes a step further.

"Ah. King Flavian. We meet again."

"We do indeed, Grillo… Now tell me. Why this madness? Why would you invade our kingdom? Have we not long been faithful allies since the days Vox and Naeris fought together?"

Grillo holds up his hand. "Oh, hush, Flavian. I can't abide by prattlers." He snaps his fingers and Gonfroi steps up to Flavian, who remains still, continuing to stare straight into Grillo's eyes until he is bashed in the back by the blunt end of Gonfroi's axe, which he puts back on its strap with ease, smirking at the King, who is on his knees gasping for breath. His regal armor, some of the finest in all of the kingdom, is now severely dented. He is really and quite truly in danger now. Diplomacy is proving to be futile. He stands again, though not fully straight.

King Flavian winces as he straightens out his back. "Grillo, you can destroy me, but you _will_ not destroy my children. They will seek vengeance! But you still have a chance to live well and prosperously with Naeris, nay, the whole of Glamdel, if you just stop this attack. You've no reason to do this. We've long been allies. I know the rest will forgive you, for I will if you cease here and now." He is almost pleading in a very dignified way that masked any worry or discomfort he is feeling.

"No. Haha!" He laughs coldly, with a laugh that was not very befitting of the man King Flavian once knew as Emperor Grillo of the Vox Empire. "I will not surrender. You are done, friend." The final word is spoken with such contempt, that Flavian's face now shows cold fury.

"You fool! You realize you now have all of Glamdel against you?"

"Hmpf. You prattle far too much." He nodds at Gonfroi and two of his knights, who roughly put Flavian against a wooden wall.

He looks at Grillo, "So this is it?"

"Indeed."

He lets out a sound of agony as the two knights take their spears and shove them into his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. Grillo half-smiles as he turns to his top archer, called Swifteye. "Not to kill. Let him feel it, though."

The arrow shot, straight and true, straight into the right side of Flavian's chest and he gasps in pain as blood runs down from the wound. He coughs, blood spurting forth from his mouth. Clearly his lung is punctured.

"Grillo…" Flavian hangs there, supported by the spears. His breathing is steadily getting faster and he growls again, "Grillo… Ah… You…" He winces, unable to speak, so he settles by glaring at him with fury beyond belief. His once calm blue eyes seem to burn now with the hatred of Hell itself.

Grillo snaps his fingers and another arrow is loosed, straight into King Flavian's chest, three inches to the left of his throat.

"Agh… Gri… Grillo… Why?" He looks at General Xiomar, pitifully staring at him in disbelief, "Xiomar… my old… friend… what has he… Ah… done to you…?" And he slumps again.

"Flavian, you fool. You are finished." Grillo is smirking, and he walks forward to where Flavian is slumped on the wall. "Face me… Face death, fear it, Flavian." There is a hint of jubilation, of cold satisfaction, in his voice, the cold contempt that he has fostered makes him enjoy to see the man before him suffering.

Flavian does not move, steadfast as ever, merely coughing and consequently spitting blood onto the marble floor.

"No? Very well." He takes his own sword and shoves it hard into King Flavian's stomach. The resounding cracks evidently make it obvious that the Emperor has also broken several of the King's ribs.

He yells in pain, blood flowing from his wounds. With his last ounce of strength, he lifts his arms and grabs the hand holding Grillo's sword where it is. "Ah… Tch… Grillo… you _will_ fear my son. You've just signed yourself… ah… to death," he snarls with a look of grim satisfaction. And he pulls Grillo closer to him, and whispers in his ear, "My old… Friend, was it? Well, friend… you know that… your only fate now… is Materia Oblivios. And then you're as dead as I." Then, the Emperor's eyes wide in shock that Flavian knew his plan, Flavian grabs the spear in his right shoulder, yanking it out of its residence. He throws it down, freeing his arm to grab the hilt of Grillo's sword and therefore thrust it further into the wall, to the point where it is not going to even budge as Grillo struggles against his enemy's grip.

Grillo picks up the spear and shoves it through Flavian's throat, and Flavian lets out one last gurgled chuckle and even manages a wink at the Emperor as his eyes mist over and he leaves the barrier of physical existence. "Hahaa… Sinris… Sinren…"

Emperor Grillo is positively trembling with fear at the might of this man in his death throes. He has met Sinris on countless occasions, and he knows that he and his father are both very similar men. Sinris is his father's son to the finest detail; loyal, strong, fearless, and confident. In a desperate attempt to show his power over his former ally, he raises the spear high above his head and brings it down upon King Flavian's skull, with such a force that the ash shaft of the spear cracks in two and the spear that is still in his left arm tears through his upper left shoulder, disfiguring the corpse. It lands face up, Flavian's bright blue eyes staring lifelessly up at his adversary. Staggering, Grillo leaves the throne room, never once removing his eyes from Flavian's. "Alright. All of you. Out. Naeris has fallen. Gonfroi. Watch… watch over Castle Naeris." He is quaking with fear, hoping to the heavenly deities that Sinris will not be so stubborn and just die when he is staring into Hell's gates.

And so ends the reign of King Flavian Pontifex of Naeris, the peerless Warrior King, and a fighter to the end.

Meanwhile, outside, Saul and Sinren have escaped Castle Naeris through the destroyed gatehouse, with the whole of the Castle's garrisoned soldiers lying about, slaughtered, their carcasses staring outward. Uaine catches up with them.

"General Saul!"

"Uaine, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Flerial. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Vox's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements. King Flavian is still alive in the Castle… mayhap it is not too late."

"U-Understood!"

Saul lets Sinren off of the horse and turns to her.

"Princess Sinren, we must-" He hears a shriek from above. "Get behind me!"

A man descends from the sky riding a wyvern, a dragon-like creature that is commonly ridden by those skilled enough to tame them. His has a silver mark like a sickle on his head and muscular red wings. Clearly, this is no ordinary Wyvern Knight. He is one of Vox's fabled Wyvern Lords. The two men who descend behind him are both on regular black wyverns.

The man wields a beautifully carven lance, and points it at Saul. "You there with

the girl. Tell me, would that perhaps be the wayward princess of Naeris? Well, this must be my lucky day." He has a snide drawl to his voice, and he is edging closer and closer to Saul. "You're a dead man. The wench goes with me."

Saul stares straight back into his eyes. "Never!"

The man advances on him. "So be it."

They clash in a duel. "I am Auberlon, the Moonstone, Vox's finest General! And you… you are just a corpse who does not yet know he is dead."

Saul charges forward, sword in hand, striking at the wyvern rider, who skillfully dodges and charges straight into his chest with his lance.

"Ah… NO!" Saul grabs Sinren by her shoulder and hoists her onto the horse and they gallop northward.

Auberlon stares after him, with a look on his face combining shock, a grin, and a smirk. "Such terrible wounds and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining." His cronies guffaw, looking at each other and looking extremely pleased with themselves. Auberlon looked at them and sighed, Such idiots, he thinks. "Fly away, little man." His snide drawl speaking again, "Fly away, try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt… and the kill." His wyvern screams at the final word and the three wyverns take to the sky, lightning-like in speed, back towards the Vox Capital.

About a three minutes' gallop north of Castle Naeris, Saul lets Sinren down off of the horse, in a small valley surrounded on both sides by steep cliffs.

"Princess Sinren! This way! I can see no more of Vox's men. If we've made it this far, surely we've earned a moment's rest. Please, forgive my grabbing you so… brusquely

earlier."

"Don't be foolish, Saul. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I am still alive. You have my gratitude. And whoever that man was… Auberlon… or Moonstone… whatever have you, he was clearly after me… It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-"  
"Your Highness, I cannot allow an injury as insignificant as this to be an obstacle." He realizes that he is blatantly lying, he hasn't been in this kind of pain in ages. Best that she's not worried, he thinks. "We have more important matters to attend to without having to mend scratched soldiers." He grimaces as he said this, the wound in his chest burning with the contact with cold air. "We must press on to Flerial. We must fulfill His Majesty's-your father's- wishes." By now he is wincing with nearly every syllable he speaks.

"…I wonder how my father fares alone in Castle Naeris. Do you think he is safe? And what of my brother on the Vox front? We've heard nothing from him for days." She sounds very worried, and Saul isn't going to be able to calm her down if she gets hysterical, so he immediately tries soothing her with encouragement and praise of her kin.

"King Flavian and Prince Sinris are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of Vox can keep either of them in check. More important to me, though, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you." He gives her a rare smile and helps her up onto his horse. "Come along then. We must reach Flerial to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

"Yes, of course." She smiles back, one of the most beautiful smiles in the kingdom of Naeris. Princess Sinren is truly loved by her people for her beauty and righteousness she displays. "Until I am reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Saul. Let us go."

He tugs the reins softly, making his horse begin to move at a slow trot northward. "Once we cross that bridge," he points ahead, "we will be in Flerial near the castle at Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Sinren. Your Highness," he now looks a tad worried, "I won't lie to you, this will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier," he unsheathes an ornate Lieutenant's rapier, bearing the crest of the Pontifex House of Naeris. "If something should happen to me, you must continue to Flerial, alone if need be."

Sinren takes the sword, and looks at Saul, who has a grim look on his face and he turns around, dismounting from the horse. He walks over to the bend in the valley path. He turns around and mouths to her with a slight grin, "Ambush! Of course, right?"

"Oy! Yooou therrrre! Naerrris doogs!" yells a dirty savage-like man with a rather ridiculous accent, "Wherrrre da ye tink yeh're goong!"

Saul looks at Princess Sinren and shakes his head. "Vox's men… Stand back, Princess Sinren."

"I'm all right, Saul. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you and fight."

Saul nods at her and picks up a large rock. He walks out into the open, about thirty yards away from him. "So sorry, lad… but, um, we'll be going that way," he gestures behind him, pointing away from Castle Renais, "And I am terribly afraid that means we will not be coming with you today. So sorry." And he spins around, hurling the rock at the man who spoke, and it hits him square in his left eye, making a mist of blood right in front of his face. Then he crumples to the ground. "Dead," he murmurs, looking at the man he just killed, disgusted. "Sinren, get down, cover me!" He runs to his horse and jumps astride it.

"Attack!"

An man with an axe charges on Sinren and she jumps cleanly out of the way, stabbing him in the stomach on the way around him, and he, too, fell dead. A second grazes her with his axe, nicking the armor on her shoulder, but then she strikes the man across his neck, down to his waist. Saul gave her a half-smile and watched her fighting. "Good, Princess Sinren, Sinris has taught you well. Rah!" He strikes an advancing enemy hard in the neck. "All that's left now, Sinren, is the leader. Looks like he's next."

The leader, a rather ugly man by the name of Glayven, turned to face him. "What was that? Do you really think you can take me, wretched lordling? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior! You will be the first to die!" he yelled, running at Saul. "GLAYVEN!" he yelled.

"Hm… a war cry… how primitive and so very beastly. Honestly, I feel like I'm fighting an oaf from the Highlands. Ah. Very well." He hollers now to the man, "Ah. Big tough guy! I will fight you! Just please don't get my hands dirty!"

"You son of a-!"

"Tut, tut. Keep a civil tongue you filth." Saul rounds his stallion and it kicks the man, catching underneath his ribs, shattering five or six of them, and then, quick as lightning, he proves to Sinren, who had never seen him fight, why he was the General of the Knights of Naeris, and why her father so valued him. As Glayven was still flying through the air, he whips his lance out and throws it hard enough that he was dead before he hit the ground. "Saulll!" He says quietly, but still mockingly, rolling his eyes and laughing to himself. He turns to Sinren, "Princess, are you injured?"

She wipes the blood off of her shoulder and refastens her shoulder plate. "What? Oh, no… I'm fine, Saul."

"But you look so pale…"

"I'm fine… This is war isn't it?" She stares down at the slaughtered men, emotion welling up in her, "This isn't at all like the games I would play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought- I didn't know it would be this… savage. Are words useless? Is strength the only thing that matters anymore? It's so sad…" Tears are glittering in her eyes, "Why would the Vox Empire do this? To what ends would they start a war?"

Saul looks at her, touched by her righteousness, but still hardened by much combat on his own account, "Princess…"

She looks at him, wiping her eyes, and showing no sign that she had been depressed at all. "Don't worry, Saul. I won't give in to despair. I will not be broken, nor will I stop until I see my fair Naeris restored. I won't stop until I am once again reunited with my father and my brother." She now chuckles softly, "And I never have seen you make a joke, General."

He looks at her roguishly with a wink, and says, "Princess, I have tried not to be so superfluous as to joke in combat, but there had to be some challenge. In this way, insults were more complicated than the actual fighting." She nearly bursts out laughing at the General's antics and he helps her onto his horse. As they begin their slow journey north, Saul hums an old sad tune that a General from the Highlands had taught him in his early days of recruitment, to honor those fallen at Castle Naeris:

_He is gone from this land,_

_No longer may we see the man,_

_From whose body the soul unravels,_

_And valiantly in silence does travel,_

_To that place where the fearless tread,_

_Aye, the honored valley of the dead,_

_He died that we may live free,_

_So spare a tear as sun meets sea._

And then he is silent, looking up at the setting sun, not knowing what he can do for His Majesty King Flavian out here, but to protect his daughter.  
"Princess. We can make camp for the night."


	2. Chapter One: Flee!

_Mmk, Round 2! Here's that Author's Note: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor anything you recognize from it. And also, I do own the names that I have crafted, and General Saul is not referring to the womanizer from FE6. -.-_

_Anyways, Unfold Chapter 1!_

_Timmo_

**CHAPTER 1: FLEE!**

It is the following morning, and north of Sinren and Saul, at the castle of Border Mulan, a soldier of Flerial approaches the Flerian princess, Tania.

"Princess Tania! Vox's forces are approaching!"

"What!" She looks bewildered and exhausted. "So soon? Ah, we've had no time!"

"Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Flerial."

"I can't" she squeals at him, losing her temper slightly, "Not yet! We haven't found Sinren and her companions yet. Sinren is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her. Oh, I know! Go ask father… I mean, King Salbei, for more troops."

He bows, "Yes, Your Highness." And he runs toward the gate of the castle.

"Sinren… please be safe…"

Outside, the Vox men discuss the battle plan: "Commander Chaskar, the enemy appears to be fortifying its position in the castle."

"Hmph. They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance."

He looks confusedly at Chaskar, head cocked slightly to one side, "What are your orders, sir?"

Chaskar's eyes light with a fire seldom seen by his men before. This is the Chaskar they fear, the Chaskar who would tear through any mass of men to end up the victor of the day. "Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself."

Trembling, the second-in-command nods and backs away, " As you command, sir…"

Chaskar walks forward, an ominous giant in his gleaming red armor that denoted his knightly status. He parts from his band of fighters and approaches the castle of Border Mulan. He engages the guard in battle. Before the guard can even lift his own spear to a height at which combat is possible, Chaskar whirls his lance in a full circle and runs the guard through, killing him, blood staining the ground, and spotting the already crimson armor that Chaskar wears. He pulls back his lance, which is firmly lodged somewhere deep in the slain guard's back, and he realizes that the man isn't going to let go. Kicking the carcass roughly off of the weapon, Chaskar yells back to his men, "That's what happens when you face the lance of Chaskar! Haha!" The fire in his eyes is finally beginning to dim, as is the wrath that makes him a bloodthirsty warrior. He signals to the second-in-command and they enter the small fortress, and spot Princess Tania, who, in turn, sees him and his second.

"St-stop right there! Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!"

Chaskar barked in laughter, "Haha! Is that so? And who might you be?"

"Who-? I am Tania, Princess of Flerial! I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer." She stands, squaring off with Chaskar.

"Frelia's royal brat, huh? How convenient…" He says, smirking.

She now begins to lose her cool slightly, the tremble in her voice showing it. "Leave this castle immediately. If you harm me, my father and brother will hunt you to the world's end."

Chaskar barks again. "Ha! Yes, I have heard how King Salbei dotes on his precious little daughter." He smirks, "Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear. Seize the girl and lock her up!"

His second nods, "Right away, sir!" He grabs her and drags her down a hallway toward the castle's dungeon.

She screams, "No! Let me go!"

As Chaskar leaves the castle, Sinren and Saul ride north, having broken camp and now approach Border Mulan.

Sinren looks over at the man in the red armor. "Saul, look."

"I see it. It seems that Vox's army has already reached Flerial. Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the capital city."

"But we can't just ignore this. You were there when Naeris was invaded, you saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Vox's soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped, even children were murdered, Saul! And anyone who resisted was executed without question or remorse. Without hesitation. Please, Saul. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Vox's atrocities."

"Alright, Princess. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan. But, Princess, you must act with caution. Your people need you, too."

"Of course, Saul. Come on. Let's go!"

Saul rides toward a nearby house and Sinren waits outside, sword in hand, ready to defend herself and Saul. She hears voices from inside.

"The rumors are true aren't they? The Vox army's taken over the castle. It looks like they've seized the castle gate, too. Smart work, the gate provides great defense. They must be fierce warriors. Watch yourself."

Chaskar now turns and sees Sinren in the distance, "Hm? Is that the Princess of Naeris? Haha! This really is my lucky day! Fame and fortune ride to meet me! Move on, slugs! Bring that girl to me!"

One of Chaskar's men engages Sinren, and as the two are fighting, Uaine rides southward from atop a ridge near the castle, with a Flerian knight following him.

"Sir Gillium, is that Mulan? Have we reached Flerial's border already?"

"Aye, we have. Her Highness Princess Tania should be inside that castle."

"But look, the countryside is crawling with Vox soldiers! Where's the castle guard! Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?"

Gillium frowns, "Too tough to say from here. Princess Tania is in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety."

"Yes. Yes, of course. We mustn't give up. We must move. We've got to retake the castle. Then we ride forth to Princess Sinren's aid."

"I've stronger armor than you do. I'll take the lead and you cover my back, young Uaine."

Sinren kills her opponent and she and Saul charge across the field towards Gillium and Uaine and help reduce the load.

"Is that you, Uaine? I'm relieved to see you are still in one piece!"

"Yes…and you as well, General. As long as you lead us, sir, the Knights of Naeris cannot lose!"

Saul smiled at him, "Uaine, you and I must work together to protect Princess Sinren. I want you to ride with us."

"Sir! With honor, sir!" Uaine spots Sinren herself and rides over to her. "You don't want to break that fancy blade, here," he throws her his cavalry sword, "Princess Sinren, it is good to see you are well."  
"Uaine, thank you, I see you made it through unscathed."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness! I met up with Sir Gillium of Flerial and explained the situation in Naeris. He told me that Princess Tania was in danger as well, here at Mulan. We rode as swiftly as we could."

"Tania's here? Uaine, we must hurry!"

"Understood." He leaves and begins to ride back toward the Vox troops. He slows as Sinren charges past and kills the man harassing Gillium. Saul follows and rides to Uaine. Gillium and Sinren are under attack once again, and Uaine slays the spearman attacking the left flank as Sinren spins around and cuts down Gillium's attacker. Now, the field is more to Eirika's favor. Her fighters outnumber Chaskar and his remaining man by two. She begins to calculate a scheme. "Everyone forward, take out the soldier, Gillium, I'll take him," she points at Chaskar, "though that armor looks tricky."

"I've found them! Stragglers from Naeris! Don't let them get away," Sinren wheels around and sees three more Vox soldiers pursuing them. Chaskar's man ambushes Sinren and she parries, falling to the ground and rolling to her right, but sees Gillium's lance protruding through his chest and sighs in relief. "Saul, Uaine, get the newcomers. Gillium and I will take him."

"Your Highness." Saul and Uaine stir their reins and charge at the oncoming advance of Vox fighters.

Uaine finds himself under heavy assault and wounds both men who are attacking him, but is hit hard himself. "Ah, General, some help, please."

Saul kills the man nearest Uaine as he retreats back somewhat.

On the other side of the battle, Sinren engages Chaskar in battle.

"Bah, what a worthless bunch of curs I've been assigned!" They fight and Sinren wounds him on her first strike, and then parries his. He attacks again, on a fake and hits Sinren in her breastplate and jars her arm, sending Uaine's sword to the ground. She draws her rapier and gasps, "Almost," throwing herself at Chaskar and hurling her rapier through his lower arm into his gut, succinctly eviscerating him.

"This…this cannot be," he looks at her, blood spilling from the open wound onto the ground as his eyes open wide, "I…" and he falls to his knees and grins, looking skyward, "To the last, Grillo. To the last, I was yours." And he slumps to the ground, dead.

Sinren wipes her rapier blade on the ground and she looks at Gillium, who is placing Chasker's lance next to his body. "He was scum, Your Highness, but a skilled fighter. Huh…" They look over to where Saul is guarding Uaine, and he kills the man with the spear, but the final man dodges through Saul's onslaught and runs straight at Uaine, jumps, and brings his axe down hard into his chest.  
"Ah… General Saul!" he yells, blood trickling from his mouth as tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry," and he falls over, off his horse and hit's the ground with a sickening thud, as the man stands there cackling.

"No! Uaine!" Saul charges the man and beheads him while jumping down off of his horse and running to Uaine's crumpled form, and his face is bleeding where his lance shattered and the fragments of wood slit him. Tears and blood mingle around Uaine's eyes and his bright blonde hair has dried blood in it. "Uaine! Can you hear me, boy?" Saul gently shakes him and Uaine shudders and coughs, sending a new spatter of blood across his armor. "Ah, Uaine! Easy, don't move. You're fine." He picks him up and carries him across to the castle, the horses in tow and Sinren's eyes growing as she notices just what the blood bundle in Saul's arms is.

"Uaine! Oh no! Saul, is he alive?"

"Barely, though I doubt his recovery. Hopefully, his father knew what he was doing when he crafted this armor for him." Saul lays Uaine down on the ground. "Go in and get Her Highness Princess Tania. I'll be in soon." Gillium and Sinren enter the castle.

They approach the dungeon where she was left and Gillium breaks the lock on the door with his lance. "Princess Tania."

"Sir Gillium…I'm sorry, I never meant to cause you such trouble."

"It was no trouble. I live to serve, Princess."

"Tania!"

"Sinren! Is that really you?"

"Tania, what are you doing, so far from Castle Flerial?"

"I heard that Naeris had fallen, and I was so worried. But I'm glad to see that you are safe. Wait! Where is Sinris? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew."

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he hasn't been harmed. Come on, we must go to Castle Flerial. My lord father may know something."

"Thank you, Tania."

The three walk back outside, and Sinren looks at Saul, who shakes his head sadly. Uaine still had not woken up. He rides with Saul on Saul's horse. Hopefully the healers at Castle Flerial could help him. "Princess, if we do not ride with much haste, Uaine…he'll most surely die…"

A day passes and the group has reached Castle Flerial. Uaine is left with the healer's of the court, but still hasn't woken up. Now, Tania, Sinren, Sir Gillium, and Saul enter His Majesty King Salbei's court.

"Oh, Tania…I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no clue how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Sinren! Come out now!"

Sinren walks up from the shadows at the back of the court and stands next to Tania. "King Salbei, I am pleased to see you again, even in these times."

"Ah, Sinren! It does my heart good to see you safe."

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Naeris fell. But I'm not sure if my father…" she looked at King Salbei, her face marked with dread, anxiety, and hope.

"Yes." Her eyes lit up as he spoke this word, and she moved closer to him. "I have received word of your father."

"Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well? Is he here?"

He sighs, "My friend, King Flavian Pontifex," he clears his throat, "did not…survive the fall of Naeris Castle." He looks at Sinren sadly, not knowing what condolences he could offer.

"No…it cannot be."

Saul runs forward, beside Sinren, "What? How?"

"Rest assured, Princess, General," he nods to each as they are addressed, "Vox will be punished for this cowardly act. This is Flerial's vow. Sinren, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

Saul steps forward, "King Salbei. You know of Prince Sinris' disappearance, do you not?"

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Vox at every turn. It's said that that he led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

"My brother…He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes. My Pegasus knights bought this information at great price. Even though Naeris has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Flavian's son…I wish I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

"King Salbei, I thank you for your offer, but I can not stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Flavian's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave the war to the warriors."

"I know you mean, well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. He is a part of me…I cannot rest while he risks his life."

"No. Naeris has no more army. Vox's forces decimated it. I wish that Flerial could provide you with soldiers, but…my son, Hann, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue cannot possibly face Vox alone. Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes. With apologies."

"As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa."

A young woman who had been in a quiet conversation with Gillium appears next to Sinren, making her jump. "Here, Your Highness!"

"Moulder."

From the archway leading out of the hall appears an elderly priest in a red robe, with blood stained on his white clothes and his worn face. He had been out helping to dress Uaine's wounds. He came up, next to Vanessa. "You called, my king?"

"Gillium."

Sir Gillium advanced, next to General Saul, his green armor shining. "Yes, sire?"

"You are to accompany Princess Sinren of Naeris into Vox territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother."

They all bowed and Gillium spoke, "Our lives are yours."

Salbei turned to Sinren. "These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will prove themselves valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies, so I will have a convoy prepared to accompany you, no matter how far you tread."

"King Salbei, I…Thank you."

"No, save your thanks for the day you return, with Prince Sinris at your side."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

While Salbei and Sinren are conversing, Moulder turns to leave and beckons Saul and Gillium to follow him to Uaine. Tania and Sinren follow them into the entrance hall and Tania takes Sinren down a corridor. "Sinren, you don't really intend to go through with this, do you? I can't guess how you feel, but it's too dangerous."

"Thank you for your concern, Tania. But I have to go."

"Sinren…Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with the world?"

"Tania…"

"Why would Vox invade? Emperor Grillo is a man of peace. His people adore him. And you and Sinris are friends with Prince Zetan, are you not? What could be the cause of this madness?"

"I have no answers for you, Tania. I want to believe it, but we are at war. If I do not act, I may lose my brother. I have to fight, it's my only answer."

"But, Sinren…"

"No. We leave," she looked out the window, deciding it was several hours after midday, "at first light in the morning."

"Very well, Sinren."

"Sinren!" The girls turn around toward the mouth of their corridor closest to the entrance hall and hear the yell again, "Sinren!"

"I am here!" She yells back, coming forth into the hall and nearly colliding with Saul, who had dashed down the elaborate staircase away from the sickbay where Moulder, Gillium, and Uaine were. "Saul, what's going on? You must be ready to leave tomorrow morning at first light. You should rest."

"Princess Sinren…that is too soon. If you leave tomorrow, you will be down a healer, a cavalier, and your General."

"Now! Saul, whatever do you mean?"

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I have no intentions of creating animosity, but I will not leave without Uaine. He's just woken up!"

Sinren is looking angry now. "It is a five day march to Renvall from here, Saul. Five. If we move very swiftly."

"Uaine only needs three days to recover, I know you would prefer tomorrow morning, but Uaine is a valuable fighter."

"Saul, I will not waste three days waiting for a fourteen year old recruit!"

"Princess, he may be fourteen, but he shows amazing skill. And he survived that hit he took yesterday! It would've killed most."

"But my brother, Saul. I must find Sinris."

"Uaine's brother Aegis fights alongside your brother."

"Then they will have a reunion upon our return. Tomorrow morning, Saul."

"Your Majesty!" Moulder enters the hall while Saul is talking. "I know you want to haste! I know that, but Uaine has every right to fight that you do!"

"Your Highness," says Moulder, "I have healed young Uaine to the best of my magic's ability. He suffered a heavy would, but will be well and ready leave in two days' sunrise, and will be fine for the journey."

Gillium too enters the hall, "Sinren, I watched Uaine fight, he is a born warrior. You really cannot afford to lose one of his caliber when you have only six fighters and a healer at your disposal."

"I see. Two days. We rest tomorrow, but we leave before sunrise, the following morning. I apologize for being hasty, but Sinris is in growing peril." She sees King Salbei at the balcony. "King Salbei, could you send one of your Pegasus riders to scout the road as far as Ide?"

"I'll go," Tania says, walking out of the corridor in gleaming white armor with a hardy ash spear with a golden head. "Father, may I?"

"So be it. Be careful though. Report to my antechamber in exactly twelve hours' time for a war conference. Now, sleep! It is late."

Tania walks out to the stable and mounts her Pegasus, and the chilled silence is broken only by soft wings and her whinny in the placid night air.

_All right, there you go, Please review, God knows I need help. Haha. Until next chapter is up, this is your own, Abbot Timmo._


End file.
